


Hear No Evil

by athena4lynn



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/F, WingSwing 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-29
Updated: 2006-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena4lynn/pseuds/athena4lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coveting, now I'm definitely coveting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wingswing 2006. With thanks to gritkitty, shanola22, sternel and nestra for beta.

When her mother was alive, she used to call Carol's ability to get into (and out of) strange situations a blessing. But, strict Catholic that she was, Carol doubted her current situation would be counted among those blessings.

"Joey –" Carol ducked her chin downward as she spoke, the top of Joey’s head clearly visible beneath her hiked-up skirt. "I don’t think – Jesus…" Head falling back against the pillows, her hips bucked unconsciously upwards.

Taking the Lord's name in vain, something else her mother wouldn't like. Still, Carol couldn't help but think it was an appropriate sentiment in the current situation. After all, it wasn't as though she could call Joey's name.

"Joey – " It's mostly moan, this time around, and Carol struggled onto her elbows, using one hand to brush at Joey's hair – anything to grab the woman's attention. And Joey almost brushed her off, except that Carol chose that moment to pull.

"What!?" The word was brusque, and certainly didn't fit in with the image before Carol. Joey's lips were swollen, bright red against her pale skin, and her hair was loose, a strand hanging across her face, making Carol's hand tremble with the desire to brush it behind one ear.

She brought the hand up instead, spelling out letters of each word – not trusting her lips to form them so that Joey could read. "A-R-E-W-E-R-E-A-L-L-Y-D-O-I-N-G-T-H-I-S?"

Joey smirked, rolling her eyes. "Yes," she said firmly, her voice harsh and yet somehow tender.

Tilting her head, Carol considered her for a moment, biting her lip, then sat up. With both hands free, it was easier to sign. "My mother wouldn't approve."

It was Joey's turn to pause, watching her, making Carol blush at the intensity. "Neither would mine," she said aloud, forming the words slowly and clearly. Her face broke into a grin, which only served to remind Carol how she'd ended up in this situation to begin with. "But they're not here. We are."

That smile, and the way her lips formed so carefully around the words. _Aww, to hell with it!_ Reaching across the scant distance between them, Carol grabbed the front of Joey's blouse, pulling her into a kiss. _God, her tongue is talented._

Carol fell back against the pillows again, the force of Joey's kiss and the weight of her body, pinning her against the mattress. When Joey finally pulled away, it was to smile again, sending warmth flooding through Carol. "Oh, this is so wrong," Carol muttered, feeling Joey's hand, firm and muscled from signing, slide between her breasts, and then into the cup of her bra, squeezing.

"Oh, mother, please forgive me, but this is – " Carol moaned, body arching upwards as Joey's mouth replaced her hand, pushing the cup of the bra aside without bothering to remove it. "This is _good_." Her words were a choked whisper, eyes flitting closed. "This is _per_ – fect. God, it's so perfect."

"Shhh…" The pressure on her breast stopped, and Carol opened her eyes to find Joey staring at her, eyes once again intense. "Shhh…" The sound repeated, and Carol looked at her quizzically. "I can _feel_ it," Joey said, gesturing to her own chest. "No talking." She wagged a finger in mock annoyance, before dropping the hand down between Carol's thighs.

"But how do I –"

A moment of silence, while Joey interpreted the breathy words, then a smile. "Show me." The words were flat, but accompanied by the soft caressing of her thigh, Carol knew them for what they were. Leaning in, Joey captured her breast again, nipping delicately at the sensitive skin there.

"Mmmph…" Carol bucked again, fighting to stop the flow of words threatening to escape, and to get somehow closer to the source of her pleasure, all at the same time.

Finally, unable to speak and break the spell, Carol raised a hand, brushing it softly through Joey's hair. The reaction was immediate and intense; the suckling deepened, Joey's hand sliding down her thigh to cup her sex.

Raising her knees, Carol braced against Joey's hand, rubbing herself against it as Joey took one final nip at her breast. Then Joey moved, and Carol's fingers trailed in her hair, trying to touch wherever she could, for as long as she could.

" _Jesus_." The word was a whimper, and came unbidden, Carol's hands finding refuge in the sheets as Joey's tongue connected with her clit. Her hips rocked forward, pressing, forcing Joey to hold them in place with bruising intensity.

Breath coming in gasps, Carol dropped her own hand downwards, laying it atop Joey's, squeezing as the muscles start to tense in her abdomen, signalling an oncoming rush of orgasm. To her surprise, though, Joey pulled away, sliding two fingers inside her.

Carol threw back her head, hips rising off the bed, pushing Joey's fingers deeper. _Coveting, now I'm definitely coveting._ "More…" A whisper that Joey couldn't hear, but she responded as though she had, adding another finger and pushing deeper, thumb replacing her tongue on Carol's clit.

The feel of a body looming made Carol open her eyes, and she saw Joey there, expression almost unreadable. Without missing a beat in her rhythm, Joey leaned forward, resting her head against Carol's chest. The weight of her was surprisingly arousing, her hair brushing Carol's breast, her breath warm against her skin.

And with one final intense _push_ inwards, Carol felt the rush build to climax, muscles tensing around Joey's fingers, and her breathe caught in her chest. Her body shuddered under Joey's, and she felt Joey's free hand slide along her ribcage, taking in every movement, every tiny change. She felt Joey's breath change as well – she felt it stop, an intense listening silence descending.

Eyes falling closed again, she took several deep breaths, feeling her body start to relax as Joey's fingers slide out of her. They lay like that for a long time, until Joey rose, touching Carol's breast to rouse her.

Carol raised a quizzical eyebrow, a contented smile on her face, and after a moment of watching, Joey raised her hands to spell out her thoughts. "The feelings are more intense than the sounds," she signed, pausing to make sure Carol understood.

She shook her head, frowning, and Joey tried again, bringing Carol's hand to her own breast, under which her heart was still beating wildly. "Your body," she signed, "cannot lie; even though words can."

The soft smile returned to Carol's face, and she moved her hand, bringing it to Joey's breast. Her mother was wrong, this could indeed be a blessing. She spoke slowly, making sure her words would be understood the first time. "Teach me."


End file.
